


Every Minute of Every Hour

by PutAnotherX



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Father's Day, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutAnotherX/pseuds/PutAnotherX
Summary: The first year they know each other, Peter doesn't get Tony a card.Happy Father's Day to dads, almost-dads, bonus-dads, father figures, and their children.





	Every Minute of Every Hour

_What's gonna be left of the world..._

* * *

Peter doesn’t get Mr. Stark a card the first year. They don’t actually spend much time together, honestly, and it never even crossed his mind. But after the whole thing with the Vulture guy, their relationship shifts.

Mr. Stark turns from a casual, distant mentor to an actual father figure to Peter. He shows him all the latest Stark Industries technology—stuff that hasn’t even been tested by anyone else yet. He teaches him how to start from scratch and build something incredible and unique and new. He takes him out to get burgers (Peter prefers McDonalds, and Mr. Stark prefers Burger King, although he also says he misses In-N-Out since he moved).

The next Father’s Day, Peter gets him a card. He considers it a lot. He thinks about what kind works for their unique relationship. He picks something ridiculous—a dorky one with Darth Vader. On the front it says “It’s Father’s Day….” The inside is blank. Mr. Stark is the only other person to ever read the message he writes inside.

It’s that card, with warped stains from tears, that Tony holds onto and reads over and over again. He’s drunk and he’s crying and he’s alone—again—in his study. Pepper’s asleep, and he sneaked away after a nightmare that was really just a memory of ash that was once Peter sticking to the blood on Tony’s hands.

It’s with that card, with the Polaroid taped inside so carefully, the words printed slowly by the kid in blue ink, that Tony lets go of the stiff-shouldered hero he’s been trying so hard to be for the world and allows himself to cry.

* * *

_If you're not in it?_

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](www.the-girl-friday.tumblr.com)


End file.
